Luna Salazar Riddle
by MidnightDawn the Youtuber
Summary: !ABANDONED! Luna Salazar Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvalo Riddle) and Artimas Black (The middle Black child older than Regulus but younger than Sirus) She can speak parseltounge and has a older sister named Ruby. (history and content is only from the original books and movies NOT the cursed child)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mommy?" my sister Ruby asked "when will Daddy be home?"

"I don't know sweetheart." my Mom replied.

Just then the radio stopped playing music and somebody started talking.

"He who must not be named is presumed dead after successfully killing Lily and James Potter. It is believed that their son Harry Potter was hit with a killing curse which rebounded onto He who must not be named and killed him. Long live the boy who lived!" then the radio went back to playing music.

"Ruby, Luna..." my Mom said "Daddy is never coming home"

We all cried that night but the saddest thing of all was that it was my first birthday and Dad would never get to see it.

 **Exactly Two Years Later**

"Happy Birthday Luna!" my Mom says. Smiling while holding her hands behind her back. "I got you a gift!"

"YAY!" I yell jumping out of my bed. "What is it?"

"I'll give it to you when you get dressed and come down stairs Ruby is waiting!" Mom replies.

"Ok!" I say as I rush to get dressed. Just as I'm slipping my special silver birthday dress over my head, Mom walks downstairs. I tie the ribbon around my waist in a messy bow. I'm still working on tying bows I can dress myself though and that's an achievement for me as this is my third birthday. I grab my wand from my bedside table and run down the stairs.

"Happy birthday Luna!" my sister shouts as I near the table which has pancakes on it, my favorite breakfast. As I sit down Mom says "should we eat first open presents second or eat second open presents first?"

"eat second open presents first!" I respond

"alright Luna here's your gift from me." Mom says. It's a rectangular object that has silver and gold wrapping paper with a blue bow on top. I untie the bow and carefully tear the wrapping paper to open the present. It's a photo in a beautiful silver picture frame. The photo is of my Mom, Ruby when she was around three, me as a baby and a man who I haven't seen before then mother points to the man and says "that's your father Luna." just as I'm about to respond we hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ruby and I yell at the same time. We run to the door but she has always been faster so she beats me to it. She turns the doorknob and opens the door. A man we have never seen before is standing on the porch so I yell to Mom "Mom there's a guy at the door!" Mom walks over to us and Ruby moves out from in front of the door allowing Mom to stand there.

"Who are you?" Mom asks.

"Listen" the man says "may we talk inside this is delicate information."

"I suppose so" Mom says "Luna get your gifts and go upstairs, Ruby you too."

"Ok Mom!" we reply as we run back to the table. I grab the picture and Ruby grabs the gift that she hasn't given me yet. Then we walk up the stairs to Ruby's room.

"Time to open my gift Luna!" Ruby says as she hands it to me. Its wrapped in red paper with a silver bow tied around it. I untie the bow and tear the wrapping paper open to reveal a silver bracelet with a red bead on it.

"Ruby thank you!" I excitedly exclaim "it's both of our favorite colors!"

"I hoped you would like it, Mom helped me find the bracelet but I chose to put on the red bead!" I put on the bracelet and give Ruby a hug. Just then Mom walks upstairs and opens the door.

"girls come downstairs something crazy just happened."

"ok Mom..." Ruby and I both say unsure of how to react. We walk downstairs and I realize the weird guy's turban was off revealing... another face on the back of his head!

Then Mom says "Ruby do you remember Luna's first birthday?"

"Yes." Ruby replies a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Why does that matter? What happened?" I ask.

"Luna, your father was thought to have been killed that day but it turns out he wasn't, you see the face on the back of Mr. Quirrell's head?"

"Yes Mom" I respond

"that's your father he had to merge with somebody else to survive." Just then a weird sounding voice said "Hello Ruby and Luna." Mr. Quirrell turns around as the face on the back of his head, my father, says "have you ever heard of the three unforgivable curses?"


	2. Chapter 1:The Sorting

**Chapter One**

"Ruby! Come on!" I yell to my sister. It's my first year at Hogwarts and I'm super excited, my cat Chesnut meows as we reach the station nine pillar. Ruby, walks through first followed by Mom then finally me. I hug Mom as Ruby gets on the train then I follow Ruby up the steps onto the hogwarts express. Then I hear somebody say "blimey! Your Harry Potter!" Harry Potter! No...no...no…Harry Potter the person who almost killed my father is on this train! Ruby is walking towards the front of the train away from the voices so I run to catch up to her, just then I crash into a pale blond boy who was talking to two brown haired boys. "HEY!" the pale boy says "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Well excuse me for walking." I say rolling my eyes.

"Do you know who you're talking to girl? I'm Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood wizard soon to be in slytherin!"

"Ok….So?" I say "I'm going to be in slytherin too you know it's not that big of an deal."

just then Ruby walks up behind me and says "Luna, what happened? Already picking fights on the train ride? we aren't even at hogwarts yet."

Then Draco pops into the conversation "she ran into ME! A Malfoy!"

"As I said before… so? You're an Malfoy ok cool, I don't care." I reply

"Luna come on you can sit with me and Cassius . Alright?" Ruby then says breaking up the conversation.

"Ok sis." I say not wanting to make her mad. I walk behind Ruby careful not to run into anybody again. Then Ruby opens one of the doors and steps inside I follow pulling my luggage behind me and into the compartment. There is already a boy sitting there with dark brown hair, when we walk in he looks up.

"Ruby." he says "Who is this?"

"This is my sister Luna." Ruby says "Luna this is Cassius a fellow third year slytherin."

"Hello" I say "It's a pleasure to meet you Cassius." I smile at him all while my brain is deciding whether or not he's a threat. Ruby closes the door just as the train blows its whistle.

"Luna, he knows…."

"Ruby?" I say turning around "you don't mean…...you're talking about an different secret right?"

"No Luna, I'm not...I'm sorry I had to reveal it because….."

I reach out and put a finger on her forehead, I have an special ability which Ruby and guess comes from being Voldemort's daughter if we are touching and focus on each other we can see each other's memories. I focus on Ruby and she let's me into her mind willingly I see her and Cassius sneaking out in their second year but then they ran into an rouge group of Voldemort supporters off the school grounds, Ruby is forced to reveal her identity but Cassius is there and she didn't want to lie to him, so she told him the truth and…..

"You showed him the family mark?" I suddenly say. She nods. "But…." I say "that's a family thing only the death eaters even have a chance of seeing it and only to prove we are related to…..how could you…."

"I'm sorry Luna." Ruby says "will you forgive me?"

"Yes" I reply "I can never stay mad at you for too long."

"Thank you" she says and sits down. I sit down too right next to her and put Chesnut in her cage on the seat next to me. Just then somebody knocks on the door. I get up and open the door revealing a girl around my age with curly brown hair.

"Hello" she says "my name is Hermione and I'm looking for an toad named Trevor that a boy on this train lost have you seen it?"

"No." I reply "but I can find him." I pull out my wand which has carvings with flowers on the bottom. "Accio Trevor" I say quietly. A toad suddenly flies through the door landing in front of me, I grab it holding it in one hand while I put my wand away.

"Wow" hermione says "I have never seen anybody do an summoning spell and I can't do one, good job!"

"Thanks Hermione." as I say that I realize I must have spent a lot longer in Ruby's head than I thought because the train is pulling to a stop. I look out the window and it's dark.

"Come on Luna, grab your stuff and let's go." Ruby says. As I step out of the train behind Ruby I hear a huge man yelling

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE FIRST YEARS!"

"I'll see you at the banquet Luna." Ruby says as I turn towards the big man.

"See you then!" I say walking towards the big man and getting in the big clump that is the rest of the first years. Then I hear a boy saying

"Hello Hagrid!" he is talking to the big man whose name I now know is Hagrid. Then I look again at the boy and see the lightning scar on his forehead. That's Harry Potter… I edge off towards the back of the crowd. Then I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello girl." I turn around and standing behind me is Draco

"My name is Luna." I reply "Use it."

"You said you were going to be in Slytherin right? Why do you think that?" Draco says.

"Because" I say "My sister, My mother and my father are all in Slytherin, besides I heard from my sister that the sorting hat let's you choose which house you're in to some extent."

"Really?" Draco says sounding surprised "that's….odd…" just then Hagrid says

"FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME FIRST YEARS!" The group shuffles along, I walk next to Draco but we don't say anything to each other as we walk towards a lake. Hagrid shows the group to some boats and I get into one with Hermione because I don't know anybody else since I didn't sit with other first years on the train but Draco gets in after me and sits down in the boat next to me while I sit next to Hermione. The boats start moving towards a cliff on the far shore which has tons of ivy on it.

"Hey Luna right?" Hermione says "how did you learn the summoning charm so quickly? I mean aren't wizards not supposed to us magic until they are at school and even then only at school until they are 17 or 18 right?"

"Um...yea" I say "wait why did you even have to ask that?"

"Oh!" Hermione responds "my parents are muggles so…."

"Oh ok" I say Dad has always told me that mudbloods and half bloods should be eliminated but, Dad was a half-blood so I just tune out him when he goes on and on talking about about mudbloods.

"You're a mudblood?" Draco butts into our conversation "my father always says that mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts or any wizarding school because they don't know anything about the wizarding world."

"Just because you're an pure-blood doesn't make you better than everyone else Draco." I say annoyed that he was being mean to Hermione who I now considered my friend.

"Oh really?" Draco says "I supposing you're not an pure blood then?"

"No I'm not but so what I'm better at spells and potions then you."

"Say who? I might be better than you besides you know the law that mudblood just said it. Are you admitting to breaking the law?"

"I'm just as much admitting to breaking the law as your father was admitting he was a death eater, and still is.

"We will continue this conversation later, Luna." just as he says that the boat pulls through a curtain of ivy and the boat docks. We get out following the rest of the first years up some stairs and into an empty room. We wait for a little bit and then Professor Mcgonagall and I know she was professor Mcgonagall because I had seen her picture in the daily prophet.

"First years" she says "follow me" I follow the rest of the first years and we go through two huge doors into what I assume is the great hall everybody is staring at us as we walk to the front of the great hall where an hat is sitting on an stool. My guess is that the hat is the sorting hat. Then the hat starts singing:

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then professor mcgonagall holds up an list and says "Abbott Hannah!" A girl with blonde hair steps forward form the group of first years and sits on the stool while Professor mcgonagall places the sorting hat on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat calls out and professor mcgonagall takes the hat off Hannah's head while Hannah walks off to join her fellow Hufflepuffs at their table.

Then professor mcgonagall says "R LUNA!" it takes me a moment to realize she's talking about me because she says R instead of Riddle but when I do I walk forward and sit on the stool. Professor mcgonagall places the hat on my head and suddenly I hear a voice speaking in my mind.

"Interesting…..very intriguing…..you must be a…." "SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat says out loud and professor mcgonagall lifts the sorting hat off my head and I walk over to the Slytherin table.

 **Authors note: tell me if you guys have any ideas for what I should do next and leave a review on if you liked it or not…..LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 2: Potions Class

_**I should probably put an disclaimer here every other story does it so….**_

 _I do not own harry potter and do not make any money off this I only own the original characters (Ruby Riddle and Luna Riddle maybe more later.) and parts of the plot (stuff that wasn't in the movies or books.)_

 _ **So that's the disclaimer. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Potions class**

First class of the day, Potions with the…...GRYFFINDORS! You've got to be kidding me! Oh well might as well face the class I have to go anyways...if I skip class my mother would be SO mad even if I got a good grade. I walk down the staircase to the dungeons also where my common room is. I walk into the potions classroom and immediately recognize Professor Severus Snape. Snape has come to my house before but I have only caught glimpses of him because my mother made me and Ruby go upstairs whenever he came over. I sit down next to Hermione, not knowing anybody else could lead to some real problems if I want friends….or followers I suppose, father would be proud of me if I had followers especially if they were the children of his followers.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" Professor Snape says. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle silence and exact art that is potion making, however for those select few who posses the predisposition."

At this he looks down at Draco, or should I say Malfoy since we don't know each other well? I don't think he notices me since I'm sitting with the Gryffindors, I really should fix that, but that's a problem for later. Professor Snape looks at the whole class again "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." put a stopper in death? I'm going to assume he is not talking about horcruxes, so what is he talking about? Maybe I'll ask after class. "Then again" Professor Snape says "Maybe some of you have come to hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, To...Not…Pay...Attention. Professor Snape say with particular emphasis on the last four words. Hermione nudges Potter and he looks up.

"Mr. Potter" Professor Snape says slowly. "Our new celebrity…. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raises her hand high in the air. I know the answer too but I don't want to show off, the answer is The draught of living death. Potter shrugs his shoulders in confusion.

"You don't know" Professor Snape says "well let's try again, where Mister Potter would you look if I asked you to find me an bezoar?" again Hermione raises her hand and again I know the answer. You would find it in an goat's stomach of course.

Potter then says "I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between monksfoot and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asks

Hermione's hand is still raised and again I know the answer, they are the same thing. Did Potter even skim his text book? If he did he would at least know something about bezoars.

"I don't know sir." Potter says again

"Pity." Professor Snape says "clearly fame isn't everything, is it ?"

Potter obviously doesn't know how to respond and I smirk.

"For your information, Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

All the students just sit there wondering what to do next.

"Copy that down, also…." Professor Snape slowly says "five points from Gryffindor."

 _ **Author's note: Sorry I took so long I had the beginning of the story for the longest time but I didn't know how to finish it but I think my plan is to stick to cannon as much as possible with the addition of Luna and Ruby. Expect the next chapter soon!**_


End file.
